Étienne
Étienne Charles Louis is an 18 year old mainly side character in the Void and the Light, retaining a very independent and robust travel ethic, he likes to go out on adventures to various destinations around the area. Pre-Hospital Boarding Étienne was born on July 27 in the city of Saint-Étienne, located in France. His name was chosen after the city he was born in, but he grew to resent where he grew up. Bullied by his classmates starting at the age of 10, and abandoned by his parents at the age of 5, he was placed with foster parents who slowly he began to turn against. At the age of 6, the family packed up and moved to the city of Lyon, where they would remain. At the age of 16, Étienne's only biological sibling left, François, took their own life. This had a tremendous traumatic effect on him, and his personality and behavior violently changed after witnessing the suicide. Seen as a "rebel" he would disobey orders from his foster parents and dreamt of a life outside of France. As the time went on, resentment for the country of France grew within Étienne. On July 1, he decided enough was enough and packed up his belongings and bought a plane ticket out of France with the intent of being as far away from his home country as possible. When he left, Étienne stole a bunch of documents and money, draining his foster parent's bank account and taking an entire box of documents to his new home. François François Jacques Louis was Étienne's older biological brother by 2 years. He is described as a very happy, but disturbed man. During his teenage years, he got into much for being a public nuisance and overall being a jerk towards his friends and strangers alike. François, however, was very very protective of Étienne and when he learned of the chronic bullying Étienne faced in school, he flew into a rage and nearly killed 2 of the "suspected" bullies. He then changed his identity adopting the alias of Aurélien Manuel Taché, where he hid from the cops for another 2 years. Over time, a depressive state over came François, and at the age of 18, he took Étienne out, gave him a note about him "leaving and never coming back" and left the home telling Étienne to "never come look for me". Étienne did not heed the advice left in the note and followed François to a nearby TGV High Speed Rail Line, where he arrived to see François get hit by a TGV train speeding at 170 mph. François was obliterated by the TGV, his blood and entrails scattering everywhere. This death would haunt Étienne for the rest of his life, and be one of the contributing factors for his abandonment of France. Hospital Boarding Étienne first came to the hospital to check on Monika, but after talking to Natsuki applied for a job as a shuttle driver, and surprisingly got accepted. The second day of his job, however, he was stopped at a red light when a drunk driver in a Dump Truck came careening straight for his bus. Étienne had only seconds to react and tried threw the vehicle in reverse, but before he could floor the bus, he was hit dead on by the dump truck. In immense pain, he called the paramedics on his own, and they had to spend minutes cutting him out of the mangled bus. His hospital stay was quite average, having to have corrective surgery in his legs, and being placed on painkillers before being put back to work. He help assist NJ in getting over a suicide attempt, and was healed by Ivan during his breakdown with Monika in the hoospital. Étienne gets corrupted by the void, and is then torn between two sides, screaming in agony when being touched, he runs away, tries to kill himself multiple times, ends up back at home, thinks it's a dream, then goes out again and begins to enounter François in both apparition and physical form. François, Chris, and Joseph then proceeded to get into Étienne's brain and sweet talk him into their side. François won overall, and convinced Étienne to join the Light.